Love's Desires
by janicee23
Summary: CHAPTER 5: “Megan, hhi,” Ron said quietly, looking into her soft green eyes, “Wwhat are you doing here?” he asked. “I uh I couldn’t get any sleep.. “Hermione, I’m really sorry! It’s just that II… my father is is” “Your father is nothing but a murderer.”
1. Default Chapter

**Love's Desires**

A/N: Hey guys. This is my very first Harry Potter fiction. But this is kinda like a 2-author story. My cousin and I are working on this story together. Pairings: Harry/Ginny – Ron/Megan (New girl) – Hermione/Draco. An on a short note-Draco's father is in Azkaban. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: New Year at Hogwarts

During the train ride to Hogwarts, there was an announcement on the speakers that the new head boy and girl had to go to the Head Boy and Head Girl Compartment. Hermione, being a head girl, stood up.

"I still can't believe that Malfoy, out of everyone else in this school, is Head Boy!" Ron said.

"Well, wish me luck guys," Hermione said to Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Good luck, 'Mione," they all said.

Later on that evening, right before dinner had started, the Sorting Hat ceremony had begun. There were 2 new first years and 1 new 3rd year in Gryffindor, 2 new first years in Slytherin, 1 new 2nd year in Hufflepuff, 2 new first year and 1 new 3rd year in Ravenclaw.

During dinner, all four of the Gryffindors had talked about their summer, school, and everything else they could possibly think of. After dinner, all the students followed their house Prefects to their dorms, except for Hermione and Draco who were told on the train to meet with Professor McGonagall the front of the room, where the Sorting Hat was. When Hermione and Draco met there, they exchanged dirty looks and then turned their attention to Professor McGonagall.

They discussed about the rules, schedules, duties, and others. After they had discussed everything, Hermione and Draco followed her to their Head Dorm. When they reached it, they saw a painting of a girl with the ocean behind her.

"Password?" the painting said kindly.

"Amour du Désir," Professor McGonagall answered. The painting nodded and opened the door.

"This is where I'll leave you both. Please remember what I had said earlier and if you ever need help, you know where my office is," Professor McGonagall said and turned around and left. Hermione entered the room with Draco right behind her.

Hermione looked around the room in awe. The room was beautiful and big, with the colors of green, silver, gold, and red. It had an opened kitchen on the right, couches and a fireplace and 2 stairs that led to a hallway in front of her, and 2 doors on her right.

Draco had gone into the first door already. Hermione went in. It was a huge library with cases and cases of books and 2 spiral stares that led to a balcony of ore books. Draco was looking at the types of books they had and took one out and started reading one. Hermione got out of the room and look to see what the other door was. It was a small bathroom with just a toilet and sink. Hermione began walking to the stairs that led to the hallway. Draco had gotten out of the room by now, and began following her. The hallway also had 2 doors. One on both sides. On the left was a painting of a serpent and the name Draco Malfoy engraved above it. On the right was a painting of a lion with the name Hermione Granger also engraved above it. Hermione went into her room and saw that it was colored gold and red with a queen size bed, a desk to do her work, a T.V. with a DVD and tape system, a door leading to a bathroom and a glass door leading to a balcony that was next to Draco's balcony. Draco's room was similar to hers but was green and silver.

* * *

One night at Hogwarts, everyone was eating in the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to each other, while Ron and Hermione sat across from Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Ginny whispered stuff to each other low enough so the boys won't hear, while Harry and Ron just talk normally and ignore the girls.

"Hey Hermione, did you hear about the new girl in Ravenclaw?" Ginny whispered.

"No I haven't", Hermione said. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Megan," she said.

"And why are we whispering this," Hermione whispered.

"Because," Ginny said. "I want to tell you something about her that I don't want Harry and Ron to hear."

"Okay," Hermione said calmly. "Soo, what do you want to tell me?"

"I already made friends with her and she is a really nice person," Ginny explained.

_'Wow really? That was quick. She already made friends with her!'_ "And?" Hermione asked.

"And she told me that she thinks that Ron is pretty cute. I want to introduce them, ya'know?"

"Hmm, yea, I think that's a great idea!" Hermione whispered back.

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow or something," Ginny said.

"Okay. So... how are things with you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing's changed," Ginny said. Ginny has had a big crush on Harry for the longest time and hasn't told Harry yet.

Ginny smiled at Hermione and they just spoke to each other about other girl stuff.


	2. Leave Me Confused

A/N: Hey guys! We're so glad that you guys liked the first chapter! Hope you guys like this one! Keep the reviews comin' !

* * *

Chapter 2- Leave Me Confused

The next day during breakfast, Ron, Harry, and Hermione found out they had double Potions with Slytherin before they're free period. During Potions class, Snape had assigned them projects that were due before Christmas break.

"I will be assigning you each with the Memory Potion. Each of you will be having partners," Snape said. The class was getting excited and getting their hopes up that they would be able to choose their partners. "That I will be assigning," Snape finished. The class whined.

"But then of course, I could take away house points from anyone who disagrees," Snape threatened, and everyone be came silent, "I want you all to make the Memory Potion and write no less than a 3 foot long essay about it," Snape explained and then he began assigning partners.

"Potter and Parkinson, Brown and Zabini, Weasley and Crabbe, Granger and Malfoy..." Snape continued on, with each person having a look of disgust.

* * *

After Potions was a free-period. Snape was expecting the students to go straight-away to the Library and research but only few did that. One of the few was Hermione of course. During free-period, Harry and Ron walked outside in the halls and began talking about the project

"I wanted to be paired with Hermione," Ron said.

"Why would you want to be paired with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"So I could pass. It's much easier if I'm paired with Hermione, because I don't have to do much work. She usually does that," Ron explained.

"Oh," Harry chuckled. Just then, they bumped into Ginny and Megan.

"Oh, um h-hi Harry," Ginny stuttered. Harry smiled.

"H-hi," He said. They started at each other for quite a few seconds while Ron gave Megan an 'excuse them' look and then look back at Harry and gave out a cough. Harry and Ginny jumped and got back to reality.

"Oh! Um, guys. This is Megan. She's new to Hogwarts and she's in Ravenclaw. She's in my year too," Ginny introduced them. The two boys smiled.

"And Megan, this is Ron. Ron's my brother. He is a fantastic guy. REALLY fantastic guy," Ginny said trying to give them the message, "and this is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice meeting you," Harry said as he gave out his hand for her to shake. She nodded and smiled, and shook it in return.

"It's so nice meeting you, finally. My family is really big fans of you," Megan complimented.

"Urm, thanks?" Harry said.

"Okay, well we better go-" Ginny began but was cut off by Harry.

"Wait. Ginny can I um, talk to you? Alone?" Harry asked.

"Um, sure," Ginny answered. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! He asked to talk to me! Alone!_

"Ron, do you mind walking with Megan for awhile? You know, get to know her?" Harry said to Ron, who was just standing there looking at Megan, nervously. Ron looked at Harry then at Megan. He nodded his head.

"Um, yea. Okay. Sure," Ron said. Ginny looked at Megan, who was smiling.

"Cool. Come on," Megan said and began walking the opposite way that Harry and Ginny were walking, with Ron.

"Wow, did you see Ron?" Harry said and chuckled.

"Haha, yea. He was just standing there frozen," Ginny said.

"Looks like Ron's got a crush," Harry said.

"Yea. You know Megan's got a bit of a crush on him, too?" Ginny said.

"Are you serious? How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I went to talk to Megan and stuff and she said that she thought that Ron was cute. I told her I was his sister and I would introduce them if she liked," Ginny answered.

"Wow, that's weird," Harry said.

"Yea," Ginny said. "Soo, you said you needed to talk to me?" Harry stopped walking and so did Ginny. Ginny faced him. Harry took a step closer to her.

"Um, yea. I um, wanted to say," Harry began.

"M-hmm?" Ginny urged him to go on. They were both inches away from each other.

_Oh, I hope he kisses me!_

And just as Ginny thought, Harry bent down and kissed Ginny. After a few seconds of kissing, the bell rang meaning that it was lunch time. This startled them and they broke apart. They were speechless. Ginny was the first to speak.

"I-I- I have to go," Ginny said and turned around and walked away hurriedly, leaving a confused Harry behind.

'_Did I do something wrong?_' Harry thought.

* * *

Earlier after Potions class, Hermione went back to the Head's common room to see if Draco was there, so they could talk about the project. They never really talked since the new school year started. Luckily for Hermione, she found Draco at Head's common room, on the couch reading a book. Hermione found this strange.

"Is this really what you do during free periods?" Hermione asked. Draco, who hadn't known that she stepped in, looked up. He just ignored her and continued on reading the book. Hermione sighed.

"Look, I didn't come up here to start a fuss with you. I came up here so we can discuss the project that Snape gave us," Hermione said.

"Doesn't really matter to me. Either way, Snape'll give me an A. He wouldn't dare fail me," Draco said.

"You what? This is what I hate about you. You only care about yourself and your damned life," Hermione said. _He is really getting on my nerves!_

"I thought you said you didn't come up here to make a fuss," Draco said calmly, looking at her getting her temper up. _She is really getting on my nerves. Stupid mudblood. I really don't have time for this. _Draco stood up and walked over to her. Draco sighed.

"It was only a stupid joke Granger. You know, you should really lighten up a bit," Draco said, "Look, I'm not happy with the way Snape paired us up either. So I just want to get this over with. We'll start next week or something."

"Next week! Next week! Oh, I am NOT starting my project that late! I would much rather prefer to start right now. Because unlike some people, I like getting my work done early," Hermione stated.

"Is that really what you do during your free periods? I would have thought that you would be off in your own little world reading a book or something. You know… the way I spend my time?" Draco said.

"You know what? Fine! We'll start next week," Hermione yelled.

"Fine!" Draco yelled back.

"Fine!" Hermione yelled.

"If I were you Hermione, I'd watch my temper," Draco said. Just then, the lunch bell rang. Draco walked pass Hermione and made his way to the Great Hall, leaving a confused Hermione behind.

'_Did he just call me Hermione?_' Hermione thought. '_I would've never thought I'd live till' this day._'


	3. Lies, Confessions, and Ghosts

**Chapter 3:** **Lies, Confessions, and Ghosts**

Over the next few days, Ginny and Harry tried their best to ignore each other and forget about the kiss, Ron and Megan have been talking more, and Hermione and Draco acted as if nothing had ever happened.

It was a Thursday, on the last week of September. Earlier, Ron had told Harry to meet him in the Library so he can tell him something. Apparently, he was running late because he had to stay after class for a few minutes for Professor McGonagall. He was jogging in the halls, not really watching where he was going until he accidentally bumped into Ginny.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Harry said and helped her up. Ginny smiled.

"It's okay," She said. They stood there for awhile, trying to avoid the awkward silence and looking at anything but each other.

"Um, listen Ginny. About the other day-" Harry began.

"We could forget about. I mean, it was a mistake. It didn't mean anything, right?" Ginny said unsurely. _'Oh yea right, it didn't mean anything. It meant everything!'  
_

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked. Ginny looked in his eyes and sighed.

"No, it didn't mean anything," Ginny lied. Harry became upset. Harry nodded his head.

"Okay then. I'll see you around, I guess," Harry said. Ginny gave him a fake smile and Harry continued walking to the library.

'_I can't believe I said that,'_ Ginny thought.

* * *

"Hey Ron," Harry said as soon as he found Ron in the library, "oory I'm late. I um ran into someone."

"It's okay," Ron said, "Listen, Harry. You, uh remember Megan?"

"Yea, she's friends with G-Ginny right?" Harry said.

"Yea," Ron nodded his head.

"Okay... so what about her?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know. I've been spending a lot of time with her and stuff," Ron began.

"Go on," Harry urged Ron to continue. Ron gave out a sigh.

"Well, okay. You promise not to tell anyone?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Well, um… I uh-" Ron began again.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, getting a bit confused.

"Ilikeher," Ron said very quickly.

"W-what?" Harry asked, misunderstanding him.

"I know right? It's really surprising and I don't know what got into my head. I mean-" Ron began babbling but got cut off by Harry.

"Ron, Ron! Calm down. I don't even know what you said!" Harry yelled out.

"Shh!" Professor Pince said. Harry and Ron ignored her.

"Oh. Uh. I said that IlikeMegan," Ron said, again very quickly. Harry again misunderstood him.

"Alamehan? What the-. Ron what is that supposed to mean?" Harry said. Ron sighed.

"I…like…Megan," Ron said very slowly.

"You like who?" Harry said. Ron looked at him, waiting for him to figure it out. Harry snapped his head up and looked up at him.

"Oh," Harry said, "You like Megan."

"Yea," Ron breathed.

* * *

Draco and Hermione were in the disused bathroom. It was a Saturday and they were working on their Potions project.

"Look, Granger. I know what I'm doing! Can you stop nagging on me!" Draco yelled. Hermione was apparently nagging him about every wrong thing he did. And in this case, he was doing the whole potion wrong.

"It isn't my fault that I actually want to pass this project," Hermione said.

"You know what, Granger? If your going to be such a know-it-all, then fine! You continue the potion!"

"Ugh, fine. Move over," Hermione shoved Draco aside and Draco gave her a dirty look.. After a few minutes, Draco, who was sitting down and leaning on the wall, spoke.

"Could you again explain why we're in a girls' bathroom?" Draco asked, disgusted.

"Because no one ever goes in here. It's disused," Hermione explained.

"Why?" Draco asked again. Suddenly, Moaning Myrtle came up behind him from her toilet.

"Moaning Myrtle," Hermione said, looking at her.

"Uh-huh. And who's Moaning Myrtle?" Draco asked, yet again.

"The ghost behind you," Hermione said calmly and smiled sweetly.

"What? There's no one behind me, you stupid-" Draco began, while turning his to look behind him, "AHH!" Draco screamed and stood up, abruptly. Hermione snickered.

"Who the hell are you!" Draco yelled.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle. But of course, I don't expect you to know me," Moaning Myrtle said.

"Uh-huh. And your dead why?" Draco asked, rudely.

'_How rude can he get?'_ Hermione thought.

"**That** is not any of your business," Moaning Myrtle answered Draco. Draco gave her a dirty look and put his attention back to Hermione.

"Hey mudblood, you done with that potion yet?" Draco asked. Moaning Myrtle gasped from the name he called her and Hermione looked up at Draco.

"Yeah. Now we have to keep coming back to mix it," Hermione said.

"Good, cus' I want to get out of here," Draco said, annoyed.

"Whatever," Hermione muttered.

* * *

**A few days later…**

"Hey Megan," Ron greeted. They were outside near the lake.

"Hey," Megan greeted back.

A few yards away, Harry and Ginny were watching them.

A/N: Hope you guys liked that! **Please REViEW !**It'll be greatly appreciated. D


	4. Dances, Hogsmeade, Misunderstandings

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! We're so glad you guys are really liking this story! Thanks for the support! Hope you guys like this one! 

**Chapter 4: Dances, Hogsmeade, Misunderstandings**

Chapter 3 recap:

_"Hey Megan," Ron greeted. They were outside near the lake._

"_Hey," Megan greeted back._

_A few yards away, Harry and Ginny were watching them._

* * *

**A day earlier…**

**Wednesday, November 23-**

Right before breakfast started, Dumbledore made a speech.

"As you all know, Christmas is coming and some of your fellow classmates will be leaving for Christmas vacation. But before you all go, I would like to host our annual Winter Wonderland Dance," Dumbledore said. Everyone became excited as he continued his speech.

"Now this dance is not anything formal. So you all may wear anything appropriate. I will cancel all your classes for Tomorrow and every Friday until the dance so you may all go to Hogsmeade to buy all that you need for the dance. The upcoming dance will be on December 4th so you have a lot of time for Hogsmeade. Now enjoy your breakfast," Dumbledore finished and sat down as food appeared on the tables.

* * *

Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor Tower while Ginny was on her way to her History of Magic class. Harry wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally bumped into Ginny and Ginny dropped her books. 

"Oh, uhm. I-uh. I'm sorry, G-Ginny. I wasn't watching where I was going. It was an accident," Harry apologized while he helped Ginny pick up her books. After she collected all her books, they stood and Ginny smiled.

"It's okay," Ginny said. They had an awkward silence.

"Well, I better go. I'll be late for my class," Ginny began walking.

"Wait, Ginny," Harry said and Ginny stopped and looked at him.

"Yea?" Ginny asked.

"I uh- wanted to know if-if you wanted to go to the uh- Win-Winter Wonderland D-dance with-with me. Unless you're going with someone else. I mean I'd understand. I mean, who wouldn't want to go with you? You're a really-**really** pretty and kind person. So uh- I'd understand. You don't have to feel sorry for me or anyth-" Harry babbled until Ginny interrupted him.

"Harry! Harry, stop! You're babbling," Ginny told him.

"Oh, right. Uh- sorry 'bout that. I kinda get nervous a lot and stuff. I mean it really isn't my fault. It's just my nerves coming to me. So don't mind me really. I-" Harry babbled yet again.

"Harry," Ginny called. But he continued to talk.

"Harry!" Ginny called again, a bit louder. But Harry yet again, kept babbling.

"HARRY! I WOULD LOVE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU!" Ginny yelled. Harry finally shut up and everyone that was walking stopped and stared at them. Ron was part of the crowd and tried to break it up.

"Okay people! Nothing to see here! Move along!" Ron said loudly to the crowd.

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yes. As long as you don't babble like that." Ginny said. They both laughed.

"Okay," Harry said while their laughing died down, "Hey Ginny, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, uh- I was thinking that you and me could go to Hogsmeade together and have lunch and stuff. But if you don't want to, I'll understand. It's really fine with me if you say yes or no. So if you say yes then we'll have lunch tomorrow but if you say no, then it's still okay. I'll get over it. So really. It doesn't matter much-" Harry babbled again.

"Harry!" Ginny said and Harry shut up yet again. "No if you're gonna keep babbling like that."

"Uh…" Harry said.

"Look Harry, I was just joking. Of course I would go lunch with you," Ginny said.

"Really! Great!" Harry said and was about to babble when Ginny stopped him.

"I better stop you now before you start to babble." Ginny joked. "I gotta go anyway."

"Uh, yeah. Well I'll meet you at the common room at 12:15," Harry said.

"That sounds great. So it's a date?" Ginny said.

"Uh….yeah, um, a-a date," Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't babble," Ginny joked again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Harry said and hugged Ginny goodbye.

* * *

Draco walked into the Heads' common and found Hermione crying on the couch. 

'_Great. This just makes my day. What am I supposed to do with her? I can't just leave her there.'_ Draco thought when he saw Hermione. Hermione hadn't noticed he came in.

"Uh… G-granger? I mean Hermione?" Draco began. He wasn't really sure what to say. He walked over to the couch, but didn't sit down. "Uh, why are crying, um- Grang-Hermi- uh. Why are you crying?" Draco said. He wasn't sure what to call her.

"Since when did **you** care?" Hermione said selfishly, but didn't look up at him.

'_Geez, I ask her what's wrong and she gives me an attitude? Oh, that mudblood bitch!'_ Draco thought. He was getting pissed off at her.

"Fine! You know what, I don't know why I even cared for one second," Draco yelled slightly. He began walking away, but then Hermione felt guilt and stopped him.

"Mal- I mean Dr-Draco, wait," Hermione said and looked up. Draco stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot red from crying so much and she still had tears coming down her cheeks. Draco sighed and sat down next to her.

"You wanna tell me why you're crying?" Draco said…kindly and looked at in her eyes.

'_What am I supposed to tell him? The truth? But why would I do that? He's a…jerk.' _Hermione thought.

"Uh-my um, cat died," Hermione lied. Just then, Crookshanks appeared. Draco became confused but then soon realized, she was lying.

"Uh-huh. And your cat, his name is Crookshanks, has tannish/orange fur and is in this room this moment. Am I right?" Draco said.

'_Great, he caught me.'_ Hermione thought. Hermione sighed.

"Come on, tell me why your **really** crying," Draco said. Hermione put her head down on her knees and muttered, "My dad died exactly one year ago." Draco didn't hear her clearly.

"Your dad what? I didn't hear you," Draco said. Hermione sighed again and picked her head up. She looked at him.

"My dad died last year," Hermione said sadly. She bit her bottom lip and tried to look at anything but him.

"Oh," Draco breathed, "I-I'm sorry." Hermione didn't say anything.

"H-how'd he die?" Draco asked.

"Uhm, I-I don't think you'd want to know," Hermione stuttered. Draco sighed this time.

"Fine you don't wanna tell me? Okay then. I'll go to my room then," Draco said. He was about to get up when Hermione stopped him again.

"Draco fine. I'll tell you," Hermione said. He sat back down.

"Okay. I'm listening," Draco said.

"You wanna know the real reason your dad went to Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"Wait, how'd you know my dad went to-" Draco said but realized that Hermione was a muggle-born. "Oh," Draco swallowed hard, "My dad kil-" He was cut off by Hermione.

"Killed my dad," Hermione finished.

"Grang-Hermione, I'm s-sorry. I didn't know my dad-" Draco was again cut off by Hermione.

"Look Draco. It wasn't your fault. You weren't there when it happened. It's not like you planned it or something," Hermione said. He really shouldn't be blamed for something he didn't do.

"But my father..." Draco didn't know what else to say. Hermione sniffed and tried hard to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"Just forget it," Hermione said, "Just leave me here crying. You don't have to worry about me."

"Look Hermione, I-I don't want to see your cry like this," Draco muttered so low, she barely heard him. But just barely. Hermione chuckled a bit.

"You aren't really the caring type of person, Draco," Hermione joked.

"Well, thanks." Draco joked back. They both laughed.

"Draco, um. I just wanted to say th-thanks. You know, for listening and stuff. Usually, I'd be with Ron and Harry but they're um- off with Ginny and Megan. I'm not sure if you know Megan. She's the new girl in Ravenclaw. She's friends with Ginny." Hermione explained.

"Potthead and Weasel off with girls? How surprising." Draco joked.

Hermione chuckled.

"So-uh do you wanna go to the disused bathroom?" Draco said. Hermione took this the wrong way and blush bright red. Draco laughed at this. "I meant to check on our potion. Not go there to snog," Draco explained.

"Oh, right the potion. Yeah sure. Let's go." Hermione said. They got up and left.

* * *

"So, uh Megan. Are you going to the Dance with anyone?" Ron asked. Megan shook her head no. 

"No," Megan answered. Ron and Megan were sitting down on a bench near the Quidditch pitch, talking.

"Oh," Ron said.

"Do you?" Megan asked.

"No. I-I don't have a date I mean- anyone to go to the dance with," Ron said, nervously.

"Uhm, hey listen Ron. Is it okay if we talk later? I uh- promised my friend that I would hang out with her today," Megan said as she got up. Ron got up too.

"Oh. Okay. I'll um- see you tomorrow or something then," Ron said.

"Yea. You're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" Megan asked.

"Uh, yea. Are you?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you there?" Megan said hopefully. Ron nodded his head.

"Yea, sure. I'll see you tomorrow," Ron said.

"Okay, then. Bye!" Megan said. Ron hugged Megan goodbye.

"Bye," Ron said and Megan left.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ginny met in the common as they said they would, at 12:15 P.M. 

Harry was at the Common Room first. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a dark gray v-neck sweater. A few moments later, Ginny came down wearing a white and light pink striped skirt and a light pink shirt with a ribbon near her left shoulder.

"Uh- H-hi, Ginny," Harry greeted as soon as Ginny was in front of him, "You look really beautiful," Harry complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Ginny complimented back.

"Uh, you wanna go now?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I guess that would be a good thing to do," Ginny joked. They both chuckled. They both walked out of the room, holding hands.

"Aw, how sweet was that?" Pavarti said to Lavender. They were both near a dark corner watching Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah," Lavender said dreamily.

* * *

After she finished her lunch, Hermione went to the Grand staircase to go to the Heads common Room. She was going to get ready to go to Hogsmeade to do a little shopping for the Dance. Until she heard someone calling her. 

"Hey, Granger!" The voice called, "Granger!" Hermione turned around and saw Draco Malfoy running after her.

"I uh- wanted to talk to you," Draco said to Hermione as soon as he got to her.

"Okay. What's up?" Hermione said.

"Um- about yesterday…" Draco began.

"Oh right, the potion? We can start the essay today if you'd like. I mean it's up to you really. 'Cus we still have until Winter break starts," Hermione said.

"No uh- I meant about what happened in the Common Room," Draco said low so no one would hear.

"Oh," Hermione muttered. "Um- follow me." Hermione said and began walking to an empty classroom, since she realized that Draco wanted to talk privately. As soon as she found one, she led them both inside and closed the door, casting a silencing charm on it. She turned and looked at Draco, waiting for him to talk.

"Uh- Listen, Hermione about yesterday…" Draco began.

'_Why does he only call me by my first name when no one's around? Is he embarrassed or something?'_ Hermione thought.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yea sure. What is it?" Draco answered.

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Draco said. _'What is she talking about?'_ Draco thought, confused.

"I mean, there really isn't anything wrong with me. I mean sure I'm muggle-born but are you **that** embarrassed to be seen with me?" Hermione asked again.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"You call me by my first name when we're alone but you go back to calling me 'Granger' when we're not. Why?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I-I didn't mean to. I just-" Draco began but was cut off by Hermione.

"Draco I don't want to hear it," And with that Hermione turned around and left.

* * *

Harry and Ginny went to the Three Broomsticks for their date. They were just finishing laughing from a joke Harry told Ginny. 

"So Ginny, I see you're really close friends with Megan." Harry said.

"Uh-yeah I guess, why?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Um, I just wanted to know 'cus you know Ron…" Harry said.

"Oh! Yeah I told you likes Ron right?" Ginny stated.

"Oh yeah, you know ahem- Ron like her too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I kinda thought that. You know… I uh- have an idea for um- hooking them up." Ginny said.

"Really? What is it? Harry asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we should play match-maker. You think you could help me?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"That's not such a bad idea. Sure!" Harry said.

Right after they finished eating, they decided to walk around for a little bit. While they were walking, they bumped into Megan and Ron.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ginny greeted Megan and Ron.

"Ginny! Harry!" Ron said. He was surprised to see them both together.

"Hey, I have an idea," Harry said. Ginny looked at him suspiciously.

"We should hang out tonight….by the lake." Harry said. Ginny smiled and realized where he was going with this.

"Yeah. We should. What do you guys think?" Ginny asked them.

"Yeah! I think that's a great idea." Megan agreed.

"Uh-sure. By the lake tonight at umm- 7:15 pm?" Ron asked.

"Sure. 7:15." Ginny agreed.

"Okay then. See you guys tonight then." Harry said. "At least we'll be seeing you there tonight." Harry said when Megan and Ron left. Ginny laughed at this and then sighed.

"My boyfriend is so sneaky." Ginny said mistakenly. Harry was surprised at this and they stopped walking.

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Uh- I mean-" Ginny tried to find an excuse, but was cut off by Harry.

"Uh-I don't really mind us being girlfriend and boyfriend but if you want sure. But then again it really doesn't matter to me. Really. It's your choice. We don't have to be- boyfriend and…girlfriend. It doesn't really matter to me. You can be my girlfriend, but if you don't want to, we could just be friends. But then again, it's you choice really.We don't-" Harry was babbling yet again.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. Harry stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Uh…" Harry said.

"Harry, yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." Ginny said smiling.

"Really? Great. That is so great. I'm really happy. I mean you really don't know how much this means to me. Are you sure? 'Cus I mean, it really really really doesn't matter. I mean yea-" Harry babbled once again until Ginny cut him off.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled out and as soon as she got his attention, she says, "Are you ever gonna learn how to stop babbling? 'Cus if your not, I don't think I wanna be your girlfriend." Ginny joked.

"Oh, uh- sorry about that. So you're my uh- gir-girlfriend?" Harry asked, nervously. Ginny smiled at him.

"Yea, I guess so." Ginny sighed happily. Harry smiled back and took a step closer to her. Harry bent his head down and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey Megan," Ron greeted. They were outside near the lake. 

"Hey," Megan greeted back.

A few yards away, Harry and Ginny were watching them.

"So uh- you see Harry and Ginny anywhere?" Ron asked, looking around for them.

"Nope, not yet. They probably got lost in track of time. They should be on their way here," Megan said.

"Right," Ron agreed.

"Hey Ron, I wanted to tell you something…" Megan began, nervously.

"Okay, what is it?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"I- uh. Kind of been having a cru-" Megan was cut off by Ron.

"MeganIlikeyou," Ron said quickly. But Megan heard him clearly.

"Ron, I…" Megan began.

"You heard it? Oh no. Why couldn't you just be like Harry and not have understood me? Oh great," Ron complained.

"Ron, I like you too," Megan said. Suddenly Ron bent down and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: DundundunDun... cliffhanger! Buahahhahaaa :cough cough: Okay! Anyway, we'll post chapter 5 ONLY IF you guy review! Come on, keep em coming! You know you want to know what happens next! D 


	5. Turning a Bad Day into One of the Greate

Chapter 5: Turning a Bad Day into One of the Greatest

A/N: Hey you guys! We are so glad you guys are loving this story! Thanks for all the reviews! But please, do keep them coming! D

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Ron slowly pulled away from Megan. They both looked into each other's eyes. Megan swallowed hard._

"_Oh my Merlin! Did he just kiss her!" Ginny asked Harry, surprised. They were hiding from Ron and Megan behind a near-by tree, watching them closely. They were trying to get Ron and Megan to hook-up by playing a little match-maker._

_Harry couldn't speak. All he did was nod his head yes._

"_Megan I-" Ron breathed. But Megan cut him off by kissing him again. Ron took it by surprise but kissed her back. But this time their kiss was more intense._

_Ron parted his lips and started to lick hers, asking to enter. She answered by parting her lips and letting him to enter. He thanked her by doing so._

"_Woah. That girl is good," Harry said. Ginny responded by hitting him in the ribs._

"_Ouch. Gin, what was that for!" Harry asked, rubbing his ribs. He looked down at her and saw an angered face. He swallowed hard._

"_Never mind…" Harry said and put his attention back to Ron and Megan._

_Soon after, their kiss ended. They looked into each other's eyes once more, not saying a word. They both just smiled. Slowly, Megan turned around and began walking back to Hogwarts, with Ron looking after her. She didn't look back once._

"_Aww, that was so..." Ginny sighed, "Romantic." Harry smiled at her. He just couldn't resist. He bent down and kissed her. Ginny smiled but never stopped the kiss._

* * *

**1:02 A.M.**

They've both been having sleepless nights. They couldn't get each other out of their heads.

It was now 2:04 A.M. and still, she couldn't get any sleep. She was in her bed trying to get some sleep. But the only thing stopping her from getting some sleep were her thoughts.

'_I'm tired of just laying in bed and doing nothing but thinking of him. It's already 2 in the morning and I have to wake up early! Ugh, I have got to get some sleep,'_ she thought. So she cleared her mind, closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to find her. But suddenly, his face appeared once again in her head.

'_Oh you have got to be kidding me! Can you do anything but think of him!'_ she was getting very annoyed with her head and couldn't help it. So since she couldn't get any sleep, she got out of bed and went down to the common room. She sat down in front of the still lit fire, and curled into a ball-shaped form, summoning a hot mug of hot chocolate. As she sat there, trying to find something to think of other than him, a certain boy was also awake in his own bed, thinking of nothing but her.

- - - - - -

He, at least, had gotten a few minutes sleep but always woke up with her in mind. He, just like her, had gotten out of bed and went down to the common room.

Just as she took the 3rd sip of her hot chocolate, he appeared behind the couch she was sitting on. She had suddenly felt someone's presence in the room. It hadn't felt as empty as it had before, when she first came down. She turned her head to see who was standing quietly behind her. She was surprised to see who it was.

"Ron," she breathed.

"Megan, h-hi," Ron said quietly, looking into her soft green eyes, "W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I uh- I couldn't get any sleep. So I figured I should stay down here," Megan answered, "What about you? What are you doing down here?"

"Um- same. I couldn't get any sleep," Ron answered.

"Oh. You uhm- wanna sit down?" Megan asked. Ron nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, making his way over to the front of the couch. He sat down next to her.

"So…" Megan began biting her bottom lip and Ron began fidgeting with his hands. There was an awkward tension in the room. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Listen Megan,"  
"Listen Ron,"

They both spoke at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Ron chuckled and spoke again.

"Ladies first," Ron said and motioned her to go first.

'_How sweet,'_ Megan thought. She looked down at her hot chocolate, outlining the top of her cup with her finger, and then looked back at him.

"Um- I wanted to talk to you about something," Megan began. Ron waited for her to continue. She again, looked down at her cup and began to talk again.

"Actually, I uh-... I wanted to talk to you about-about, about what happened. You know, about us. And about what happened near the lake that night," Megan looked back up at him. She stared into his eyes for a sign. But she saw nothing but blankness. He waited awhile before he began to speak.

"Uhm yeah. I wanted to talk to you about that, too. Look, Megan I'm sorry about that. I-I didn't mean to. I just-I just got lost in the moment, ya'know? We can just forget about the whole thing if you want," Ron said.

'_I hope she doesn't blow me off…'_ Ron thought.

"Ron I-… It's okay. I mean, it's okay that you kissed me, I didn't really mind…'Cause I kissed you too, right?" They were both trying to hide their smiles, "Actually, I was hoping that-"

"Megan, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ron cut Megan off. This time, Megan didn't try to hide her smile. She didn't answer. She just smiled at him.

"Is that a yes?" Ron asked. Megan nodded her head.

"Yes. It is a yes. It's more than a yes, it's a…Ron yes, I would like to- no wait- I would love to be your girlfriend," Megan said grinning. As soon as Ron heard this, he gave out a big grin and moved closer to hug her. But she stopped him.

"Wait Ron. I'm gonna spill my hot chocolate," Megan said, putting her cup down on the end table. Ron chuckled.

"Oh right," Ron said. Megan turned and faced again.

"Now, where were we?" Megan asked. Ron pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

He sighed.

'_This is the best night of my life,'_ he thought.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked.

"What?" Ron was confused.

"You sighed. Why?" Megan asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that this is the best night of my life," Ron answered. Megan smiled.

"This is the best night of my life, too. Because I'm spending it with you," Megan said. They both smiled.

After their little moment, Ron walked Megan to the door of the girls' dormitory stairs. They both said their goodnights and kissed each other once more and finally, they both went to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Hey Gin," Harry greeted Ginny as she sat down next to him for breakfast. Ginny smiled and looked at him. 

"Hey," Ginny greeted back and Harry kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So, you have any plans today?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Um, lemme see. Oh yea, I do. I'm gonna go hang out with Megan today at Hogsmeade. She said she wanted to talk to me. I'm guessing she wanted to talk to me about what happened near the lake between her and Ron. I can't wait to hear what she says," Ginny smiled and look up at Harry.

"What about you? Are you doing anything today?" Ginny asked and took a piece of bacon from the plate in front of her.

"Actually yes. I'm gonna hang out with Ron, too. He's probably going to tell about the lake moment, too," Harry answered. Ginny laughed.

"The lake moment?" Ginny said.

"Yeah. The lake moment. It matches. 'Cause look, Ron and Megan had a moment near the lake. They can, I don't know, cherish it forever," Harry explained. Ginny laughed again.

"Whatever. You're so weird," Ginny said.

"I am not weird. I am… I am," Harry was having trouble of what to call himself.

"You're what?" Ginny waited for Harry's answer.

"I am a very handsome person," Harry answered. Ginny bursted out laughing, almost choking on the pumpkin juice she was drinking.

"Yes Harry. You are a very handsome person. Because if you weren't, then I wouldn't be dating you," Ginny commented.

"Why thank you very much," Harry said.

"Yeah don't mention it, you conceited little prick," Ginny said.

"Hey! I am not a conceited a prick!" Harry defended himself.

"Oh really? Then what are you?" Ginny asked.

"I told you. I'm a very handsome person," Harry answered. Ginny looked at him as if he was dumb. Harry gave in a few seconds later.

"Okay, I guess that sounded like I'm conceited. But I'm not a conceited prick!" Harry said. Ginny shook her head and just laughed.

* * *

"Hermione, please! I need to talk to you!" Draco said to Hermione. 

Hermione has been ignoring Draco for almost a week now. By now, she almost recognized his whole schedule. She would take different routes to classes, wake up early, and go back to the Heads' dorm whenever he wasn't present. She's stay in her room all day. But Draco had finally caught her at the Grand Staircase when she left the Great Hall after eating breakfast.

She finally gave up and turned around to face him. Draco gave out a sigh of relief.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said, angered.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry! It's just that I-I… my father is- is"

"Your father is nothing but a murderer," Hermione said, cutting off Draco. Draco sighed.

"Hermione, you've gotta listen to me," Draco pleaded. Hermione felt sympathy.

"You have 2 minutes," Hermione gave in. Draco gave out a sigh of relief.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about the way I acted. I would have never done that if- if I… Hermione I'm just really sorry. All my life I've grown up with my father telling me about- about how muggle-borns were filthy and- and how purebloods were always better. He always told me that muggle-borns had filthy blood and they were nothing but filthy. So I was scared to say your name in public. Most people aren't really used to seeing a pureblood, especially me, with a mud- muggle-born. I was afraid of losing my reputation. Hermione, if I can change how I acted 2 weeks ago, I would. I-Hermione… I-I don't know what else to say to make you change your mind…" Draco pleaded.

"Draco, look. I forgive you. I understand why you did it but it's gonna take a while for us to get back to where we were before. I don't... Draco I don't know if I could trust you. But I really do want to. I want to trust you, but after what happened, you can't just expect me to start trusting you again. But maybe you can show me one day you can prove me wrong.." Hermione said. Draco smiled. Hermione was surprised.

"Wow… so the all-famous Draco Malfoy **does** know how to smile," Hermione joked. They both laughed.

"Listen Hermione. Uhm- what are you doing today, later on… like at lunch time?" Draco asked nervously.

'_Is he asking me out?_' Hermione thought. "Um, nothing really. I mean, I'll probably be studying or something. But other than that… nothing really. Why?" Hermione answered.

'_Okay, Draco. Just stay calm and just ask her nicely. Hermione, would you like to go to lunch with me? There. Simple as that…_' Draco thought. "Oh. I uh-"

'_Okay. So this isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. Oh crap. I can't do this… Yes you can! No. I can't... You are such a chicken. Chicken! Chicken!_' Draco was fighting with his own inner voice.

"Um- nothing. I just wanted to know," Draco answered.

'_Chicken… Shutup_.' Draco thought. Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"O-kay. Well, I'll see you around, I guess…" Hermione said.

"Yea. See you." Draco said. Hermione smiled and turned around to continue her way to class. '_That was weird…_' Hermione thought, but shook it off minute later.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed that! The installment of Chapter 6 will come very soon if you guys review! 


End file.
